Total Drama In The City
by tdifanforever
Summary: NOTE I DO NOT OWN TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND, Chris has invited 20 campers to an abandoned town and this is what happens! Enjoy! Rember to vote on my poll for who wins and who goes home
1. Towned The Stone World

Chris: "Welcome everyone to Total Drama in the City! As you know, 20 campers will be coming to this abandoned town and competing for a grand prize of one-million dollars! Let's get to introduce the constants!"

A bus drives by and drops of ten boys

There's Ron a geek

Thomas the cool guy

David the parole officer

Jack the athletic guy

Keith the casual boy

Sam the nerd of comics

Peter the smart one

Luke the quiet one

Zeke the try hard

Nathan the juvenile delinquent

Then the bus drops off ten girls

There's Melissa the planer

Dana the sweetheart

Bridgette the chill girl

Lucy the dumb blonde

Ashley the talkative one

Lynette the twin sister in the shadow

Adriana the mature one

Amy the Jersey Shore's sister

Jessica the mild one

Savannah the shy one

Chris: "That's the constants this year! Let's start and pick the teams, if I say your name please come stand next to me! Lynette, Melissa, Jessica, Amy, Ashley, Luke, Ron, Zeke, Peter, and Thomas. You are the Albino Rats! And Bridgette, Lucy, Adriana, Savannah, Dana, David, Nathan, Jack, Keith, and Sam. You are the Maniac Hamsters! Now you must each chose the best athlete from your group to compete in the first challenge!"

Zeke: "That's me!"

Luke: "I say Thomas"

Zeke: "Yeah sure, I lift 100 pounds in my spare time, when I go easy!"

Thomas: "I don't really care"

_Confessional_

Thomas: "Wow, first confessional, and well I just really don't want to anger anyone this early on in the game"

Melissa: "While they were fighting, I took upon myself to steal Zeke's watch! He didn't even look at me! Ha! Just too easy!"

_End Confessional_

Zeke: "Hey where's my watch! Thomas here probably took it!"

Chris: "Ok, so for this team it's Zeke and for the Maniac's?"

David: "I say Nathan, he's the toughest"

_Confessional_

Nathan: "David is only along because my parole says I need to have a responsible adult at all times. Yeah right, first chance I get I'm voting him out!"

_End Confessional_

Nathan: "Fine I'll do it."

Chris: "Ok for the first part of the test, you must run back and forth between here and the dinner"

Zeke: "That's easy!"

Chris: "Ok add the lasers, sharks, and bears!"

A guy opens up a box and all of those come out

Nathan and Zeke both start running and they cross the finish at the exact same time

Chris: "Ok, plan b since no one failed or won, a test, choose the smartest person on your team"

Peter: "Me!"

Ron: "I don't know I mean I could seriously help and all"

Melissa & Zeke: "Peter it is"

Sam: "I'll do it!"

Dana: "Ok sweetheart, but you better not fail"

Jack: "Yeah, I mean if we fail…"

_Confessional_

Nathan: "I asked Sam to throw the competition so we could vote out David; I'm going to talk to the rest of the team about it"

Sam: "Nathan came up to me asking me to throw the competition to vote out David, I'll try as hard I can, of course I said yes, throw him off guard"

_End confessional_

Both contestants are strapped to a chair high above the water.

Chris: "I will ask you a question about your guy's teammates and you must answer the correct answer, so let's begin, on Peter's team who has used 50 bottles of hairspray last week!"

A ding sounds

Chris: "You both got it right so the next question. On Sam's team who once baked a pie and got it right in their face?"

A zing sounds and Sam drops down

Chris: "Sorry Sam it was Dana, Peter, I take you randomly guessed?"

Peter: "Yes"

Chris: "Well congrats anyway, sorry maniac hamsters, I'll see you guys tonight"

Later that night

All of the maniac hamsters are in a circle around the mansions front gate

Chris: "This year if you get a key, you get to go to one of the town houses in the poor section of town and spend the night there, if you do not get a key, you are eliminated and cannot return, ever! Oh also the winner's get this mansion, they're inside it right now. So let's get started if I say your name get a key; Keith, Jack, Dana, Bridgette, Lucy, Nathan, Savannah, and Adriana, Sam and David you are both on the chopping block, Sam because you cost the team the challenge and David because Nathan really hates you!"

David: "But I thought he liked me!"

Nathan: "Yeah, but only in prison, outside you're boring and I can finally get a chance to hang around kids my own age!"

David: "If I'm voted off, so are you! It says so in your parole!"

Chris: "Actually it says as long as there is a trusted adult he's in the game and I and Chef are technically trusted, enough. And the last key goes to… Sam."

Sam sighs a gasp of relief and David looks shocked

David: "I swear this is not the end you will see of me! I need to be in his sights at all time and if not his parole will be violated and he will be forced to leave this game! I hope you enjoyed eliminated yourself Nathan!"

Chef then throws him into a car and it drives off.

Chris: "Now that's that over, next time who will win and who lose will Sam revenge himself? Will Zeke get anymore vain? Will Nathan be eliminated because of his parole? Find out next time on Total Drama in the City!"

Eliminated: David

Please review, this is my first story so I know it will not be the best, thank you!


	2. Hunt for the Winner

**I will be determining the winner of the challenges by whoever you vote to win, in case of a tie I draw a card, even the rats win, odd the hamsters win. Good luck I had fun writing this and I hope to write more!**

Chris: Last time on Total Drama in the City! The teams were introduced and the first challenge got underway, in the end it was David the parole officer who was eliminated!

*cue theme song*

Show the Maniac Hamster's townhouse, all the girls are sleeping peaceful, Dana's baking a pie, Lucy's dreaming about shoes, Bridgette's muttering something inaudible. In the guy's cabin Nathan's dreaming about crimes, Jack's doing calisthenics.

Show the Albino Rats mansion, Lynette and Ashley are both dreaming about something they did together, Zeke's dreaming about running a marathon, and Luke is dreaming about a girl we don't know

Chris: (into a microphone) "Wake up Campers!"

Show Sam waking up and hitting his head getting a bruise

Amy: (spraying hairspray on her hair) "What's that for?"

Chris: "The challenge will begin in two hours, get ready!"

Lucy is in the confessional applying makeup and it since she can't see it smears all over her.

Jessica, Ashley, and Lynette are all sitting in a circle

Lynette and Ashley: "When we were ten we went to this camp were we did a mini total drama island and we both tied for first because we refused to compete against each other!"

Jessica: "You've both never done anything without each other have you?"

Lynette: "How did you know?"

Jessica: "You both said we and you've only talked about stuff you did together."

Melissa is talking to Peter

Peter: "So you want an alliance till the final three? Who do you want to take along with us?"

Melissa: "I was thinking someone dumb, but we should also pick up a spare just in case our first choice gets eliminated. I suggest Lucy and Jack"

Peter: "They're both on the opposite team tough?"

Melissa: "After the merge we get them on our good side."

Peter: "Oh…"

All the Maniac Hamsters are eating the pie Dana made

Keith: "You do know how to make a good pie Dana."

Dana: "Why thank you."

Savannah: "The last time I had pie was four years ago."

Jack: "Um ok?"

_Confessional_

Savannah: "I don't want to be awkward but I just don't know what to say, I've never really been in social situations."

Jack: "Something's wrong with that Savannah girl."

Dana: "I want to make an alliance with that Savannah girl, plus I can make a pie or cake if Keith votes the way I want him to."

_End confessional_

Sam: "It really is good pie Dana."

Sam then walks over to Lucy

Sam: "Um Hi, I'm Sam."

Lucy: "Hi I'm Lucy; do you play like football or something?"

Sam: "No."

Lucy: "Sorry I'm not interested anymore."

Sam: "But I do play it online."

Lucy: "Oh, where's that?"

Sam: "Um in France."

Lucy: "Oh, I have a French football player boyfriend!"

Sam blushes

Chris: "Two hours up! Campers please report to the diner.

Chef is in the dinner making breakfast

All the constenatns get their food and sit down

Chris: "Ok so, four people from each team will be hunters and the other five will be hunted. The five people are being hunted by the opposite's team four members. Albino's you need to sit one member out."

Amy: "I will, I need to apply more hair spray anyways."

Melissa: (cough) "Yeah right."

Amy: "What did you say did you say?"

Melissa: "Nothing."

Amy: "That's what I thought, skinny brat!"

Jessica: "We don't have to fight, no one likes a fight."

Amy: "Yeah but she's asking for one!"

Amy then swings at Melissa but she ducks and Melissa hit Amy in the arm.

Amy: "Hey! I think I broke it!"

Chef: "I'll get the cast"

The cast is in the city center

Chris: "The hunted get a ten minute head start! Go!"

(The maniac hamster's girls are being hunted, the albino's girls are hunters, and albino's guys are being hunted, maniac hamsters guy hunting them)

A timer goes off and the hunters go into the woods

Melissa goes over to Jack

Melissa: Peter's hiding in the hospital go get him

_Confessional_

Jack: Melissa must trust me or something; I'm going to the hospital I'm just not going to get my hopes up when he's not there

Peter: I and Melissa have a plan, she's going to tell Jack where I am and he's going to get me out to throw the challenge and get rid of the weaker and annoying players

Savannah: I decided to hide in the library because by the looks of it none of the albino rats' hunters have ever read a book so I think I should be good

_End confessional_

Jack enters the hospital and Peter jumps out in front of him. Jack shoots him and Peter falls down. A tiny screen pops up saying Maniac Hamsters 1, 5 Albino Rats 0, 5 this will appear whenever someone is shot.

Lynette and Ashley are walking together stalking silently

Lynette: "If we lose we should vote out Melissa."

Ashley: "Why?"

Lynette: "Because she's being mean I don't want anyone mean on our team."

Ashley: "I beat you're just jealous because she's powerful than you."

Lynette: "Am not!"

Ashley: "Are so!"

Ashley storms off

_Confessional_

Lynette: "Ashley and I have never been apart for more than an hour! She can't walk off!"

Ashley: "I beat my sister is all whining because we've never been apart for more than an hour! What a baby! I hope she's ok; maybe I should go and check. No, I'm staying strong here."

_End confessional_

Lucy is walking around the fountain with Sam when Jessica jumps out.

Lucy: "Use your football skills and save us Sam!"

Sam: "Actually, I only know comics and the name of the sport called football."

Lucy: "What!"

Sam: "I mean here I come to your rescue!"

Jessica shoots them both. Hamsters 1, 5 Rats 2, 5

Melissa sees the score and scowls and shoots Thomas

Thomas: "What was that for?"

Melissa: "Oops, sorry didn't see you there I thought you were Dana or someone.

Hamsters 2, 5 Rats 2, 5

Dana is in the bakery baking a pie when Luke comes in

Dana: "Hey get your own hiding spot sweetheart!"

Luke: "Make me!"

Jessica and Jack both enter the same time

Luke: "Oh great."

They both get shot.

Hamsters 3, 5 Rats 3, 5

Zeke is running in the gym and Jack enters

Jack: "How'd I know I'd find you here?"

Zeke: "Ha! I can outrun you and still grab some fast food!"

Jack just sighs and shoots Zeke

Hamsters 4, 5 Rats 3, 5

Keith is walking around when he sees red hair go into the library

Jessica is walking into the library when Ron runs past

Keith then bumps into her

Jessica: "Oops sorry didn't see you."

Keith: "No it's me who should be sorry."

_Confessional_

Jessica: "Keith is such a gentlemen!"

_End confessional_

Jessica and Keith enter the building together

Melissa runs in and just starts shooting randomly hitting Ron

Hamsters 5, 5 Rats 4, 5

Savannah and Ron come out covered in green goo.

Chris: "I'll be seeing the Rats at the elimination ceremony tonight. Oh and by the way here's the key to the mansion Hamsters." He throws the key at Keith and he catches it.

Later that night

Melissa is seen talking to several people. Ashley is avoiding Lynette as much as possible

Chris: "If I call your name come and gets a key, Thomas, Peter, Zeke, Ron, Jessica, Lynette, Luke, Ashley. Melissa and Amy. Melissa you are on the block for costing your team the win and Amy you're on the block for being useless because of the cast and the final key goes to...

Melissa! Amy you are out!"

Amy stands up in disbelief

Amy: "I can still help! I can use my knowledge of hairspray to help you! You all just doomed yourself to a losing streak! Ana Moda Kola Aod! I just cursed you all until I feel like letting you win! Good luck losers!"

A car pulls up and Amy jumps in still yelling but inaudible

Chris: "That's it for this episode! What will happen next week when the teams must compete for a chance to win a million bucks! Will Melissa keep losing challenges? Will Jessica and Keith get all lovey dovey? Will Lynette and Ashley make up? Find out next time on Total Drama in the City!"

Show Jessica and Keith exit their mansion and town house

Jessica: "Sorry I couldn't leave early, Lynette was still sobbing until a couple minutes ago."

Keith: "No worry so want to go to the diner?"

**Tune in next time, thank you for reading rember to vote for who you want to win also reviews are very much welcomed! (Note I had written this and the first chapter a while ago so the next one is going to take some more time!)**


	3. Boom goes the knower!

Chris: "Last time on Total Drama in the City! The two teams went on a hunting trip and had to shoot each other with some green goo Chef found in a closet from last season! In the end the rats had to send someone home and they chose Amy who cursed them to lose every time until she felt like it! What will happen this time? Find out tonight!"

*cue theme song*

Show the maniac's in the mansion playing video games

_Confessional_

Nathan: "I've never had so much fun with kids my own age!"

Dana: "I'm going to go out on a limb here but I have a feeling that Bridgette and Jack have feelings for each other."

Bridgette: "I wonder if Jack likes me, I mean as a friend, of course I don't love love him, I love him as a friend you know?"

Lucy: "Love is in the air, Jack and Bridgette, Sam and me!"

_End confessional_

Show the albino rats in their small one room house

Zeke: "It's too cramped in here! We can't lose again!"

Melissa: "Yeah, but now that Amy's gone we should sail on by winning!"

Luke: "It's your fault we lost!"

Melissa: "How was it my fault?"

Luke: "If you hadn't just randomly started shooting we would have won!"

Jessica: "Guys, we don't need fights."

Ron: "Yeah what Jodi said!"

Jessica: "It's Jessica."

Ashley: "You tell him Jojo!"

Jessica: "It's Jessica; it's not that hard to know!"

_Confessional_

Melissa: "Luke's figuring out too much about the Petelissa alliance! I didn't name it Peter did."

Jessica: "I don't know if it's a bad thing if no one can figure out my name or not!"

Luke: "I heard Peter talking about Petelissa, I don't know if he just decided to ship him and Melissa or what he's talking about"

_End confessional_

Chris: "Ok campers time to get started on the challenge! You have to all jump and land on the landing pad!"

Confessional

Adriana: "This sounds like the hardest one ever."

End confessional

All the team mates line up on the edge of the cliff

Keith: (to Jessica) "Ready to die huh?"

Jessica: "Yeah no kidding."

Melissa then pulls Jessica away

Melissa: "If you don't want me to throw the challenge and be eliminated don't talk to him ever again!"

_Confessional_

Melissa: "I'm still going to throw the challenge to get Luke eliminated though."

_End confessional_

Chris: "Ready? Remember one person at a time per team! GO!"

Savannah jumps and lands it

Melissa jumps and misses

Jack jumps and makes it

Zeke jumps and misses

Dana jumps and misses

Lynette jumps and makes it

Nathan jumps and makes it

Luke jumps and misses it

Adriana jumps and misses it

Jessica jumps and makes it

Lucy jumps and misses it causing her to get wet and screaming

Thomas jumps and makes it

Bridgette jumps and makes it

Peter jumps and makes it by pure luck

Sam jumps and misses it

Ron jumps and misses it

Keith jumps and makes it

Ashley jumps and makes it

Chris: "Ok round two, each team needs four people!"

Zeke jumps and hits his face but still managing to hang on and pull himself up

Zeke: "Zeke made it!"

Lucy runs and still lands in the water causing shrieks of displeasure from her

Ron runs and falls landing several feet away

Sam jumps and lands on the pad

Luke runs and makes it

Dana runs and misses it

Melissa runs and misses it

Adriana runs and makes it

Chris: "Round three! Each team needs two people to win invincibility!

Meanwhile on the pad

Adriana: "So Luke how's the team you're on?

_Confessional_

Luke: "So it turns out Adriana goes to my school and let's just say she's earned the reputation of stalker. I watched seasons three and five, I do not want to end up like Cody and Cameron and have Adriana be Sierra!"

_End confessional_

Adriana: "So after the competition and I win or you win would you like to go on a date? I mean we'd be the power couple if we put our minds to it!"

Luke: "Listen Adriana, you're a nice girl and all but I don't think we'd work out."

Adriana: "YES! WE WOULD! WE'D WORK OUT!"

Up on the cliff

Lucy runs and finally makes it

Ron runs and makes it

Dana and Melissa both run and Melissa slips and falls into the water while Dana makes it!

Chris: "The Hamsters win again!"

All the rats moan

At the mansion

Jack and Bridgette are watching a scary movie

The casual arm around the girl and clichés are happening

Adriana has a telescope and is looking at Luke

Luke turns and sees her and runs off scared

Dana is baking a cake in the big oven

Savannah is talking with her

_Confessional_

Savannah: "It seems as if Dana is the only one I can tell all my secrets to."

Dana: "I'm just listening to all she has to tell me because it can't hurt to have one person who won't vote for you."

_End confessional_

Show the rats at the one room house

Melissa and Peter are in a corner with Jessica and the twins

Melissa: "Ok listen, we have to vote out one person and I say that it is Ron or Luke, they are both mentally strong and they're going to be a big threat later on in the game."

Peter: "I agree."

Ashley: "What if we get rid of Thomas? Or Zeke? They're both physically strong and are going to be tough to beat.

Melissa: "No we need them; we can do without Luke or Ron."

Lynette: "Ok I guess, I mean after all that just means I'm safe another challenge."

Jessica: "Yeah that's true."

_Confessional_  
Melissa: "They're all falling for it! The only person that knows of Petelissa is going to be eliminated before he has a chance to tell someone!"

Luke: "I told Zeke and he said I was being paranoid and to come back and I have proof! I wish I brought along a recorder!"

_End confessional_

Show later that night at the elimination ceremony

Chris: "Tonight we are doing something different! We are going to show how many votes a person got when we get to the people with votes! Three people got votes! One got 5, one got 2, and the other got 2! If I call your name come and get a key! Lynette, Ashley, Jessica, Zeke, Thomas, Ron, Peter with two votes. Melissa and Luke you are both up for elimination to never ever return so the loser is…

Luke! Melissa you are staying for another challenge!

Luke: "What! Well then in that case Peter and Melissa have an allian mmmm mmmm mmm."

A bag was placed over Luke in the middle of his thought and placed on a platform.

Luke: "WHERE'S THE CAR?"

Chris: "Well we decided to do the Bomb of Shame."

Then a loud boom sounds and Luke goes flying

Chris: "There you have it folks! Will the Rats win? Will Jessica and Keith keep seeing each other? Will Melissa keep voting out her teammates? Will Dana ever stop baking? Find out next time on Total Drama in the City!"


	4. Gooey Eats

**If anyone has any challenge ideas please send them to me! Thanks for reading Hope you enjoy as much as I did writing.**

Chris: "Last time on Total Drama in the City the campers had to jump down 100ft onto a pad! Drama was shed and shrieks of being wet were heard! In the end they decided to vote off Luke because of a devilish reason on Melissa's part. Or Petelissa's!"

Show the rats at their house they're all sitting in the middle near a fire they made themselves

Melissa: "Couldn't Chris afford some heating in here?"

Chris: "Nope, too expensive!"

Jessica: "At least no one's frozen to death!"

Confessional

Melissa: "Little Miss Perky pants over here, 'At least no one's frozen to death!' Yeah? But our spirits are!"

End Confessional

Thomas: "We need to win next t.t.t.t..time."

Peter: "Agreed."

Show the hamsters at the mansion

Bridgette's watching the aftermath of _Meat_ _Eating with the Vegetarians! _When Jack walks in and sits down next to her

Jack: "Whoa I watched this show! It was funny when that one girl puked right after the pig was eaten! What an embarrassment!"

Bridgette: "That was my sister…."

Confessional

Jack: "Really Jack?"

End confessional

Show Savannah and Dana baking a pie

Dana: "This pie is going to be one of my best!"

Savannah: "Yeah, say I think that the next time we lose a challenge we vote off Adriana, she has does nothing but cried for four days straight!"

Show Adriana just staring at the window with a tissue box taking one every few seconds.

Dana: "Agreed. I'll talk to everyone to vote her off next time we lose."

Show Nathan carving a car into the wood support beams.

Lucy comes up behind him

Lucy: "Are you becoming sweet?"

Nathan: "No! I'm not done yet!"

He then carves a car crash.

Lucy: "Oh, well have you seen Sam?"

Nathan: "No, now that you mention it I didn't seem him last night either."

Then a scream comes from across town

Show Ashley screaming

Ashley: "Lynette's gone!"

Jessica goes over and consoles her

Jessica: "Its ok we'll find her."

Zeke: "I can find her all by myself!"

Chris: "Well Zeke you don't have to find her by yourself because your whole team will have to! I've also kidnapped Sam and am holding them both hostages so the first team to find their missing team mate gets invincibility!

Both team start running.

Melissa: "I say we go to the dinner! Chef's probably torturing them with his food!

Chef: "I heard that!"

They enter the dinner and it's empty

The Hamsters go to the library and it's also empty

They go to several places in the town and they're all empty

Ashley: "I just realized how much I've been snubbing Lynette! Oh I wish I could find her and speak to her! I can hear her voice!"

Lynette: "A little help?"

Jessica: "Where could she be though? It's just a big statue of Chris! Oh."

Peter: "Zeke!"

Zeke: "Yes?"

Peter: "Run to the hardware store and get a blowtorch so we can melt this gold statue!"

Zeke: "Yes sir!

The other team runs and sees them.

Nathan: "You know where they are don't you?"

Melissa: "We might know the location of one of our teammates!"

Nathan: "Where?"

Melissa: "The hardware store!"

The other team runs of while Adriana slumps along crying into a tissue

Confessional

Ashley: "There's something wrong with her! A man she just started talking to four days ago and she acts like he's the love of her life!"

Adriana: "HE IS THE LOVE OF MY LIFE!" *blows into tissue*

End confessional

Zeke comes back

Zeke: "No blowtorch."

Peter: "Now what do we do?"

Thomas: "We can eat it!"

Melissa: "Thomas don't be silly!"

Thomas: "No it's made of chocolate wrapped in a fake gold outing!"

The other team comes by and sees another statue just like it.

Dana: "Sam must be in there!"

The hamsters start eating are way behind the rats

Savannah: "Come on Adriana! If you help we can win!"

Adriana just blows into the tissue.

The rats finish and Lynette comes out

Chris: "Rats finally win invincibility!"

All the hamsters moan and look at Adriana

All the hamsters are outside the mansion for the key ceremony

Chris: "One of you will go home tonight and can never ever come back!"

Confessional

Adriana: *writes down a name*

Savannah: *writes down a name*

Dana: *writes down a name*

Sam: *writes down a name* "It's your entire fault!"

End confessional

Chris: "If I call your name come and get a key, Dana, Nathan, Jack, Keith, Lucy, Bridgette, and Savannah. Sam and Adriana you have both gotten at least one vote, along with Savannah. And the loser is…

Adriana! Sam you are safe."

Adriana is crying and walking when all of sudden she goes flying letting out a shriek.

Chris: "Man I love the bomb of shame!"

Show Savannah sitting by the fountain in town square

Thomas: "Here you look cold." *hands coat

Savannah: "Thanks. So is the alliance between us four secure?"

Thomas: "Yep, Jessica thinks it great how about Keith?"

Savannah: "The two couple teamed together are unstoppable is the saying."

Chris: "Next time on TDITC! The teams vote on of at a time until only one is left wins their own invincibility! Both teams are voting someone! Will the Power Couples be destroyed because of it? Will Melissa discover Thomas and Jessica are talking to the other team? Find out next time on TDITC!"

**Note In case Meat eating with the vegetarians is in a mad or something I do not own it! Also vote because as of right now it's looking like a certain someone is going to win without any competition!**


	5. I volunteer!

Chris: "Last time on Total Drama in the City! The campers had to compete in a jump and in the end it was the Hamsters lost and sent home Adriana, Here look at this!"

Chef pulls out a TV monitor showing Player de Losers

Luke is sitting by the pool relaxing glad that Adriana isn't there and Amy is spraying hairspray when Adriana comes flying in.

Luke starts screaming and running around panicked and Adriana is chasing after him with a gleam in her eyes

Chris: "This time! Will the Hamsters lose again? Will the rats storm into victory? Find out this time on Total Drama in the City!"

*cue theme song*

Show the Hamsters in the small shack

Lucy: "It's too cold!"

Nathan: "It's isn't too warm over here so don't try coming over here and whining."

Sam: "She wasn't whining!"

Lucy: "Yeah defend me Sam!"

Confessional

Nathan: "Someone needs an ego booster."

Sam: "No one, I repeat no one is mean to Lucy while I'm here."

Jack: "I have a goal this season to stay out of drama and so far it's hard to stay out of it when you are in a tiny room with 7 other people."

Bridgette: "Jack says that he can get angry pretty quickly and that might be his downfall but other than that he is a chill guy who just likes to play sports."

Dana: "I don't know what's wrong because normally my pies can solve any conflict! I must have forgotten an ingredient." *rummages furiously through cook book*

End confessional

Show the Rats at the mansion

Lynette and Jessica are doing their nails when Ashley comes in

Ashley: "Oh look its whiny Lynnie."

Lynette: "Don't call me Lynnie!"

Ashley: "Oops, did I just say your real name? Silly me."

Ashley storms out of the spa

Jessica: "It's ok my real's name Jessie."

Lynette: "That sounds like a boy's name."

Jessica: "I know totally!"

Melissa is near by

Melissa (to her): "Kill me now."

Confessional  
Lynette: "Someone's miss perky today!"

Jessica: "Melissa's a tad bit rude, but not as much as Ashley."

Melissa: "Can you blame me for saying that?"

End confessional

Ron is talking to Zeke

Zeke: "So then I scored the winning touchdown!"

Ron: "I'd much rather work on chemistry but since you are the only sane one by a long shot, I'm talking to you."

Zeke: "Ok, well anyways did I tell you about the home game last year?"

Ron: "If you start telling me it'd be the fifth time."

Confessional

Ron: "And I said he was the sanest one, that's sad."

Zeke: "He thinks I'm too dumb to hear what's he's saying but I'm keeping track, he's saying bad things about the other guys so I am going to get him eliminated either tonight or the next challenge.

End Confessional

Chris: "Campers it's time for the annual town festival day! We will have three challenges, best out of two wins invincibility!"

All the campers cheer as the town square is decorated like a fair.

Confessional

Savannah: "I know the trick to all the carny games so I can beat them in an instant."

Thomas: "I have a tough stomach if that counts."

Keith: "I have a secret weapon. My obsession with winning is driving me to win at fair games."

Peter: "It's time to start using my math skills to project something into the target."

End Confessional

Chris: "First off we have the bobbing for apples! Choose two people from each team!"

Show both teams talking

Savannah and Nathan are representing the Hamsters while Zeke and Ashley are representing the Rats.

Chris: "Ready get so go!

Zeke goes down really fast and hits his head on the metal tub knocking him out

Chris: "Looks like Ashley has to go at it all alone! Ten minutes!"

Both teams are bobbing an apple out about every minute but the Hamsters have a big lead having one extra person

Chris: "TIME CAMPERS! Let's see the Rats have, 11 but the Hamsters have… 25! Hamsters win part one and a big lead next round! Now choose one person both of you!"

Thomas will represent the Rats while Keith represents the Hamsters

Chris: "Now we will ride the same rollercoaster, the puker, until one of you pukes, whoever pukes first loses!"

Show a montage of them going on it over and over and over again

Now show them going, then Keith pukes all over Thomas!

Chris: "The advantage is that Keith has to puke twice!"

He pukes again

Chris: "Aw, I thought it'd be more fun than that! Well now time for the last challenge! The ring toss! All teams will compete with everyone that actually move *cough* Zeke *cough* and whoever rings all of the bottles wins invincibility! Ready Go!"

Both teams start throwing rings and get a couple really easily but only about 5 of 30.

Chris: "Start the waves!"  
Savannah: "Waves?"

Peter: "What waves?"

As he says that a rush of water wipes over him getting him soaked

Both teams are still throwing and both have 15 of 30

*2 hours later*

Only 2 remain for the Hamsters and 1 for the Rats

Dana: "Come on guys we can win! We can't lose!"

As she says this she and Keith ring the two free rings

Chris: "And the hamsters win! I'll see the Rats later tonight."

*later*

Lynette and Jessica are sitting with Melissa and Peter

Lynette: "Ashley needs to go!"

Jessica: "Are you sure, you don't want to make a mistake."

Lynette: "Vote her out or me!"

Jessica: "Ashley it is then…"

Show Ashley with Zeke and Thomas

Ashley: "So Ron is going?"

Zeke: "Yep if all goes to plan as Melissa said."

Thomas: "Ok I guess."

Lynette and Ashley leave to go to the bath room and bump into each other.

Lynette turns around to go away.

Ashley: "Lynette wait!"

Lynette: "What Ashley? Want to make fun of me again?"

Ashley: "I'm sorry, you'd be right to vote me out, I've been rotten, and I deserve to go home."

Lynette: "Please be my friend again!"

Ashley: "Oh you know it!"

They hug for a while

Lynette: "I have to tell the others not to vote for you!"

Ashley: "GO!"

Lynette runs and is about to enter the room when the door rings and they must drop everything and not speak and go to the key ceremony

*At the key ceremony*

Chris: "Campers, if I call your name come and get a key, Melissa, Peter, Thomas, Jessica, Lynette, and Zeke, Ashley, Ron, one of you is going home tonight, Ashley for being mean to Lynette until 5 minutes ago."

Everyone gasps at this

Chris cont.: "Ron for saying mean things about other players in front of an observant player. And the bombee is…

Ashley! Ron you are safe!"

Ashley gasps and Lynette breaks down crying.

Lynette: "NO! I'LL GO IN HER PLACE!"

Ashley: "No," She grabs Lynette shoulder, "You can win this, stay strong, and don't turn this into a Sadie and Katie moment ok?"

Lynette shakes her head but is still crying hysterically.

Ashley is then blown up into the sky

Chris: "Next time on Total Drama in the City! Will the Rats lose again? Will the power alliance make it to the merge? Will Petelissa become more evil? Will Ron be eliminated for the disrespectful comments? Find out next time!"

**Authors note: That's a wrap on Chapter 5; I'm sorry for the wait if anyone reads this and please vote, the person has no competition to win! Thanks for reading please review! Thanks! Note I do not own Sadie and Katie, the Total Drama Franchise.**


	6. Throw it?

Chris: "Last time on Total Drama in The City! The contestants took a trip to the fair! Relationships were tested and Ashley was voted off! Find out what will happen this time!"

*cue theme song*

Show the rats in the small house

The fire is burning and everyone except for Melissa and Peter are sleeping

Peter: "We can guarantee Ron's elimination if we vote him off today."

Melissa: "Ok, but we don't want to seem to throw the challenge ok?"

Peter: "Ok, we need to seem to give it an honest go."

Lynette comes and sits down next them

Lynette: "Hi guys, sleep good?"

Peter: "Oh um yeah as good as you can sleep here."

Lynette: "I know what you mean."

Jessica and Thomas come inside

Jessica: "So then that must mean that you had to!"

Thomas: "Um no!

Confessional

Thomas: "Stupid!"

Lynette: "Ooo, wonder what he's talking about."

Melissa: "I can use that against him!"

End confessional

Zeke and Ron come and sit down.

Melissa (standing up) : "Great we're one big happy family!"

Lynette: "You know it!"

Melissa glares at her

Show the Hamsters sleeping in royal beds when the alarm goes off

Jack: "The hamsters were soft…"

Nathan: "What dude?"

Jack: "Nothing!"

Lucy is doing her make up in the mirror

Lucy: "Now should I do Amber Golden Honey, or Honey Amber Gold?"

Confessional

Lucy: "I love the mansion! They have a lipstick for every day of the year!"

Chris: "Actually, I'd like to clear something up; we have one for every week of the year!"

Lucy: "OMG!"

End confessional

Dana is cooking

Dana: "Must perfect recipe to perfect condition to resolve conflict

Confessional

Dana: "Why aren't my recipes working?!"

End confessional

Savannah: "Maybe someone tampered with it?"

Dana: "But who would?"

Confessional

Melissa is holding all the recipes from Dana's cookbook and is ripping them up

End confessional

Bridgette: "Hey Dana, Creepy Girl"

Savannah: "My name's Savannah!"

Bridgette: "I know, I just wanted to see how you'd react."

Sam: "Hey guys."

Savannah: "Hey Sam."

Lucy: "Sam! There you are!"

Confessional

Sam: "Lucy won't leave me alone!" *knock* Lucy: "Sam are you in there?" Sam: "No." Lucy: "Ok then, do you know where he is?"

End confessional

Chris: "Challenge time! Quiz time! If you get it right you move on! If you get it wrong you are out! Last one remaining wins invincibility for their team!"

Everyone's in their own little podium with two buttons

Chris: "A or B? Choose the correct answer, A: Luke has filled a restraining order against Adriana, or B: Amy and Ashley are now bff's."

Jeopardy music plays as everyone hits a button.

Chris: "These people are right because they picked A! Savannah, Bridgette, Dana, Jack, Keith, Jessica, Melissa, Lynette, Ron, Peter, and Thomas. Lucy, Sam, Nathan, and Zeke are out. True or False? Lucy is a true blonde."

More jeopardy music

Chris: "Keith, Dana, Savannah, Jessica, Melissa, and Ron are safe! Thomas, Peter, Lynette, Jack, Nathan, and Bridgette are out!"

Chris: "True or False? Peter is in an alliance!"

Jeopardy music

Chris: "Keith, Savannah, and Melissa are in! A: Jessica has never had a boyfriend

Jeopardy music

Chris: "Keith wins immunity for his team!"

All the Rats moan.

Chris: "The rats have lost four challenges and have only won two!"

Later that night

Chris: "If I call your name come and get a key! One person will not get a key and will never return! Lynette, Peter, Jessica, Melissa, and Thomas come and get a key. Ron and Zeke are up on the block, Ron for what you said last time and Zeke for believing you can beat anyone at anything. And the final key goes to…

Zeke! Ron you are out!"

Ron: "There is a bigger problem in here than me! It is …"

He goes flying

Chris: "Next time, who will cry? Who will die? Will the Rats win? Find out next time on Total Drama in the City!"

**Author's note: I do not own Jeopardy or its theme. Also sorry it's short, I will write a longer chapter next time, plus please vote! Thanks for reading, enjoy.**


	7. Announcement To The People

Attention People of the Universe, Bridgette has been eliminated from the competition, she was crushed by boulders, and she is currently in the hospital. Jack, her main love interest, has no comment.


End file.
